1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of adapters for depth gages, and more particularly to a novel adapter which can readily be mounted on a milling machine or the like and which allows precise reading for full extent of travel and does not interfere with quill power feed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to place a depth gage on a milling or drilling machine which would provide a visual indication of travel as the drill or cutting tool works on the work piece. In this connection, it is the usual practice to place an analog scale, such as a ruler, adjacent to the drill or mill head so that the visual depth of the cutting procedure can be followed and controlled. Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing such a scale, which stem largely from the fact that the visual indication is difficult to correlate and the accuracy of the scale is greatly reduced when compared with conventional pressure or distance gages.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means for placing a depth gage or indicator adjacent to the cutting head of the machine whereby the depth of cut, for example, can be read with precision. This arrangement must allow for precise reading for the full extent of travel and should not interfere with the quill power feed. Also, quick change to any depth within seconds is a valuable asset and the adaptability of such a device should fit multiple types of milling heads.